tales_of_tacleonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyrios Quelthic
''Where a phoenix on the crest would fit our - ahem - Infernal boodline well, we have not fallen far enough yet to justify its second rising. ''- Kyrios Quelthic on the modern Quelthic crest. Biography Where others of the Quelthic bloodline have been equal parts voractious and foolish in their attempts to claw further up the noble rope in Edranar, Kyrios was always rather deluded into believing that House Quelthic was powerful in Edranar. Having been told stories of the Quelthic house's numerous "political triumphs" by his father Cedric, Kyrios grew up in the false knowledge that he knew where he would be later down the path. It wasn't until he was in his late teens that he realised the powerful nobles of Edranar lived within the Old City, and the Quelthics, along with other lesser nobles, lived in South Bank. Kyrios put the dots together and discovered he had to make a difference when he came of age to act for the good of House Quelthic. He wanted to make the dream of, what he called, "real nobility" come to fruition. Wisely, Kyrios followed education in local politics and the history of Edranar. Slow to learn, but with a very good memory, Kyrios excelled in his schooling. It stood him in a good place as he grew up. He was often compared to his cousin Ahzek in this field, which frequently irritated Kyrios, as he was always in second place compared to Ahzek. But the challenge only made him push himself more. He made several promises to himself in these early years, especially when these comparisons were being made: he swore he would demonstrate his worth in Edranar's history and culture if he couldn't do it in the field of academia. However, on many occasions in his studies, he did seek out Ahzek's help. He understood his limitations against the magically-inclined Ahzek. The two forged a relationship that was sporadically strengthened by these unions, but broken down by their different life paths. Before Ahzek's self-exile from the Quelthics, Kyrios would have freely spoken about his good fortune having Ahzek by his side. But now, because Ahzek is at odds with the family, Kyrios keeps rather tight-lipped on the matter. Should you question him, he will merely express a contempt at the situation, though not towards Ahzek. The same answer comes should Hope be mentioned to Kyrios. Against the background of Magic, Kyrios had a link with Hope: neither of them had any surface-level magical potential as Ahzek did. This came as no surprise to the Quelthics: their Infernal bloodline maintains a certain amount of random chance that other, more stable, bloodlines don't feature. Ahzek's magical ability was a diamond scattered in a pile of gravel, of which both Hope and Kyrios were a part of. The two of them were confined to more physical means of defence, with their early tuition being less about fighting and more about demonstrating. This 'demonstrating' was another seed planted in Kyrios' mind: it began the ever-growing focus on the superficial. He had in his history many superficial stories, a plethora of exaggerated truths and numerous examples where these superficial appearances were more profitable than being genuine. Kyrios learned that you could flatter, persuade and agree with people to gain their favour without having to use up many of your personal resources. As he grew into adulthood, and learned more about how Edranar and its politics functioned, he realised that many of the teeth of the gears of royalty are made of this flattery: House Telestia was a major influence in this area. With their constant postulating of their vitality, Kyrios came to want to follow the same patterns. His career as an adult has seen these practices become more refined: he supports more powerful nobles who he believes will be the easiest to manipulate and thus earn him a leg up in society, but often doesn't think twice about their policies. It is his belief that, in the meantime before he gains proper power in Edranar, the country can afford to take a hit or two: he has supported some incredibly dire and questionable policies in the past, and believes that he can undo the damage done by their application when he reaches his desired position in the ballroom of politics. Description Appearance Kyrios stands at 6'2", but his height seems further extended by his tall horns and large mane of hair. It is the latter feature that separates him from his family. Red skin and horns get you far enough in everyday society, but for an all-Tiefling house, something more memorable is usually required. Kyrios is rather tame in demonic appearance, save for his large horns and draconic tail, passing down many of these rather more human features to his first son Hieronymus. His eyes are of a pearlescent white. Kyrios is usually spotted around his house and in Khora in attire befitting his class, not his ego. He often wears dark greens or blues, often with silver or gold patterned piping. He has very good posture for his age, and can strike a memorable and intimidating presence when present alongside other nobles. It is perhaps his awareness of this that sees him wearing plainer clothes than he could: it is possible too much decoration would take away from his natural appearance. Personality When in conversation, you would be forgiven for falling victim to Kyrios' tongue. He charms through a concoction of careful silence and knowledgeable sternness, laughing very little. Together, his acumen for speech is very obvious. Those who dislike Kyrios often point out that he speaks much more when he is trying to gain favour with someone, and it is therefore a telltale sign. It is also very easy to dislike him. His turncoat ways are largely known to be down to his continuous attempts of gaining power by following someone who is currently influential. But, once again, Kyrios accepts these as collateral damage that will be easily rectified when he is in a position of power. Some do consider him to be a potentially valuable member to their campaign, because of his academic history and excellent record in the knowledge of Edranari politics. But his reputation has done him no end of trouble. It is unlikely that Kyrios will ever see the result he wants for the Quelthic house, but he remains determined. Relationships Family Gloriana "Glory" Quelthic (neé Lietch) There is a species of love here, but the romantic side is largely out of focus. Their marriage remains only for appearances and power reasons: for both Kyrios and Glory to remarry immediately after divorce would fracture their joint power. Thus, Kyrios keeps up his relationship with the mother of Severin and Darrius, and respects Glory's relationship with Phyllipa's father. The love between them is largely made up of respect. However, this is one-sided: Kyrios's respect for Glory has been cultivated by the woman over many years. She is a huge factor in his life, even when she's not present physically. She does not meddle in his affairs, or in his political relationships, but is the forceful light in discussions about the Quelthic household. In the discussion about her daughter Phyllipa's engagement into the Celen family, Glory is the one orchestrating the Quelthics' side of things: she tells Kyrios what to organise and why, for the promise that Phyllipa will bring the Quelthic house some much-needed stability. She plays off Kyrios' sensitivity for the progress of the Quelthic name. Ahzek Ozris Over the years, Ahzek and Kyrios' relationship has been greatly eroded. Circumstance, distance and ignorance have contributed to a rather uncomfortable relationship. Fortunately, the two are unlikely to be in the same room, so neither of them have to worry about it. Ahzek's departure from the family has actually strengthened Kyrios. Despite the scandal that premeditated his and Hope's departure, with the both of them gone, Kyrios was in the limelight for the Quelthics' future. He no longer has to prove himself to be overly intelligent, as Ahzek is not present to act as the beacon of that contest. Thus, Kyrios' ego is certainly more steadfast than it was when his cousins were present. Hope Ozris-Heydon Lordy Hieronymus the Liar Ah, another one Phyllipa Quelthic Her Severin and Darrius Quelthic Them boys Political Probably something here idk Other Jael Sisera Mother to Severin and Darrius Quelthic Scandals Hope + Julianna omg Hieronymus + Phyllipa i actually have to write this Theft Save me Category:Quelthic Category:NPC Category:Nobles Category:Noble Houses